Metallic contacts at semiconductors are often used as highly conductive electrodes and or terminals in Ohmic contact with one or more semiconductor structures of a semiconductor body and as rectifying contacts forming Schottky-contacts with the semiconductor body.
Manufacturing of a metallic contact forming a metal-semiconductor junction with the semiconductor body is usually achieved by depositing a metal or an alloy on a surface of the semiconductor body, typically by sputtering or vapor coating (evaporating), and a subsequent thermal process which is often referred to as post deposition annealing (PDA).
However, the post deposition annealing may use comparatively high temperatures of typically at least 950° C. This may cause changes of already formed semiconductor structures, in particular Metal Oxide Semiconductor-structures (MOS-structures) such as MOSFET-structures (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor-structures) and IGBT-structures (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor-structures). Accordingly, manufacturing may be more complex and/or more expensive.
Further, several deposition steps with different targets may be required if metal contacts of a varying composition or if metal contacts of different compositions are desired. For example, a different metal composition may be required for forming an Ohmic metal-semiconductor contact with n-doped and p-doped semiconductor regions.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve manufacturing metal-semiconductor contacts and metal-semiconductor junctions, respectively.